Naruto Make-Out Heroes: Amazon Island edition
by Fox King jm
Summary: Naruto and Kushina left Konoha for a better life, but a storm came and had change of plans for the Uzumakis. The next morning mother and son awoke on a island, but is it uninhabitable? Lemons, action, adventure, crossovers, and more. I do not own Naruto or anything else I use, so please enjoy: Naruto Make-Heroes: Amazon Island edition.


**Hi guys, Johnny here with another Fanfic once again and I'm starting college again, so I won't be able to update chapters, so I wanted to write one more story before I go back to college. So here's another Make-Out Fanfic that is, but not any regular Make-Out Fanfic, a Naruto Make-Out Heroes: Amazon Island edition. It's another hardcore all Lemons, lemons, and more lemons story! I'm a porn genius. I just can't stop making awesome lemon stories! Man I'm just that awesome. :) But anyway, let me explain some things before we begin. If you fans and readers are familiar of how I do my stories, yes there will be Incest between Naruto and Kushina and an all out massive harem too (Not Sakura), ****and yes, not only some hot Naruto women, but ****more Anime and more crossovers too. And yes, this is my version of Naruto, so this doesn't ****relate to the original story of Naruto or any Anime I use and there is "No Yuri!"**** I just can't hold back my imagination! Now I'm going wild with this story. The story will have some action and advance in it. Now, my fans, shall we begin? Let's get started, I do not own Naruto or any else I use in this Fanfic, so please enjoy: Naruto Make-Out Heroes: Amazon Island edition. **

One day 15-year-old Genin/ Kyuubi Jinchuriki, Naruto Uzumaki was sailing to another land with his mother Kushina was next to him, as they watched the beautiful seas. Kushina had always raised Naruto by herself ever since she got a divorce from her husband, Minato, who cheated on her... but worst of all, Konoha treated her son like he was a monster. So with the permission of Sandaime Hokage, Hiruzen Sarutobi, Naruto and Kushina left the village for a better life in another land. The only people Naruto will miss, is Obito, Rin, Kakashi, Iruka, Hiruzen, Konohamaru, Guy, Teuchi, his daughter Ayame and even his pervy God-father Jiraiya. Mother and son continued to look over the seas of the world, will they find a better life in another land?

"Where will we go, Kaa-chan?" Naruto asked.

"I'm not so sure, Sochi, but it's better than begin at Konoha." Kushina stated, as she hugged her son.

"True, but I'm going to miss everyone we know." Naruto replied.

"Me too, honey, I'm going to miss them too." Kushina said.

"No matter what happens, Kaa-chan... as long as I'm with you, I'll be happy." Naruto stated with a smile.

"Same here, honey. As long as we are together, that's all that matters to me." Kushina stated with a motherly smile.

"Yeah..." Naruto replied.

"Sochi..." Kushina said.

"Yes, Kaa-chan?" Naruto replied.

"I love you." Kushina said.

"I love you too, Kaa-chan." Naruto said.

All of a sudden, a storm came out of no where.

"All passengers please came inside the ship, quickly!" The Captain of the ship said.

Then the storm quickly got worst.

"Mommy!"

Naruto turned to see a little girl in trouble. Naruto was quick to the rescue.

"I got you!" Naruto said, as he caught the little girl before she was thrown over-broad by the waves.

"Thank you, so much, young man." The mother of the little girl bowed to Naruto.

Naruto handed to girl over to her mother. Now all the passengers inside the ship, as Naruto and Kushina were about to enter the safety of the ship... a large wave hit the other side of the ship. Naruto turn to see his mother falling over-broad.

"KAA-CHAN!" Naruto cried, as he quickly untied a small escape boat to rescue his mother.

"No, wait, it's too dangerous!" The Captain of the ship said.

Naruto didn't care about that, and he took the boat and search for his mother, as the storm got worst.

"Kaa-chan! Where are you, Kaa-chan?!" Naruto called out, as he used a latten to found Kushina.

"Sochi!" Kushina shouted.

"Kaa-chan, thank God you're safe!" Naruto said, as he pulled her into the boat.

Naruto and Kushina were too far away from the ship, as the storm got worst and worst. Lightening flashed, thunder roared, and the waves raged, as mother and son hanged on to the small boat tightly. Naruto and Kushina didn't know what will happen... was this the end for both mother and son?

**XxxxX ? XxxxX **

Naruto slowly awoke from his sleep feeling something soft.

"Oh..."

Naruto was now fully awake from his deep sleep. He realized that he was touching his mother's right breast. Kushina suddenly awoke as well seeing her son touching her.

"I'm so sorry, Kaa-chan!" Naruto said, as he quickly got off his mother.

"It's okay, honey." Kushina replied with a blush.

Naruto always did know that his mother had a very lovely body. He shacked off the thought and helped his mother on her feet. Both mother and son looked at their surroundings to see that they are on a very large island.

"Where are we?" Naruto asked.

"Maybe it's a private island that belongs to a rich family or a Daimyo." Kushina stated.

"Maybe your right, Kaa-chan. Just one phone call and we'll be off this island for a hot launch." Naruto replied.

"That sounds like a plan, Sochi, you're so smart." Kushina said with a motherly smile.

Naruto and Kushina walked into the large jungle of the island to see nothing, but endless trees, bushes, and plants. Both mother and son soon realized that the island might be uninhabited. But it did have some strange creatures, but not much of nothing else. Naruto and Kushina continued to walk in the forest for about an hour till...

"WHOA!" Naruto shouted, as his feet got caught by a rope-trap.

"Sochi!" Kushina yelled.

"I'm alright, Kaa-chan... I just need you to get me down, okay?" Naruto asked.

"Yes, baby..." Kushina replied, as she was looking for an object sharp enough to cut the rope.

Luckily, Kushina found a sharp rock. She gave it to Naruto to cut himself down. Naruto cuts the rope and lands on his feet. Kushina hugged her son tightly, she was scared, she was hungry, and she just cried in her son's chest. Naruto comfort his mother returning the hug, as Kushina continued to cry.

"Shh... Kaa-chan, I'm here. I won't let anything hurt you." Naruto said.

"I want to get off this island, Sochi... I don't want to be here anymore..." Kushina sobbed.

"I know, Kaa-chan... I know..." Naruto replied.

"Please don't ever leave me, Sochi..." Kushina sobbed.

"I won't leave you, Kaa-chan... come on, we can't stay here... we have to..." Naruto stated, till.

Suddenly, without any warning, Naruto and Kushina got ambushed. They were knocked down and blindfolded. Naruto and Kushina are now being held against their will. Naruto got hit a few times, but Kushina didn't, he didn't know why, but if they lay any hands on his mother he would give them hell. Naruto and Kushina now on their knees, as somebody took off their blindfold. Naruto and Kushina are now staring at a large massive tribe of women.

"Sochi, are you alright?" Kushina asked.

"I'm fine... Who are you and where are the men who attack me and Kaa-chan?" Naruto asked.

"There are no men. We ambushed you, you filthy man."

Naruto and Kushina looked around seeing nothing, but women. Then all the women turned to their approaching queens. They all bowed to their queens, and than the beautiful queens spoke.

"Erza-chan, what news have you brought to us?"

"Well, Hancock-sama, we found this man and woman in our hunting grounds. The Pokémon were getting scared. I bet there are other men on the island." The redhead woman named Erza stated.

"I see, but..." Hancock stated till.

Hancock saw Kushina tied up.

"My dear sisters, we do not treat our fellow women in such a way. Release the Redhead woman." Hancock stated.

"As you wish, my queens." Erza replied.

Erza cut Kushina's ropes.

"And the man, my queens?" Erza asked.

"Kill him..." Hancock replied.

The women pointed their spears to Naruto, but Kushina hugged her son to protect him, as the women stop attacking.

"If you kill him, you kill me too!" Kushina shouted.

"Why do you care for him? He's just some worthless man." Erza stated.

"He's my son..." Kushina stated.

"It doesn't matter, Lucy, Korra, Tenten, Maka, do it." Erza commanded.

"Yes, Erza-sama." Lucy, Korra, Tenten, and Maka replied.

"Wait." Hancock commanded.

All the women stopped their actions and turned to their queens.

"I shall speak with my sisters about the man's fate." Hancock stated, as she turned to her fellow queens.

**XxxxX with the Queens XxxxX **

Boa-Hancock and her sister queens were sitting on their thrones, Tsunade, Mei, Neliel, Harribel, Yoruichi, Kukaku, Unohana, Miya, Taki, Ivy, Aki, Yuna, Ashelia, Lightening, Akasha, Mizuki, and Garnet talked about the fate of Naruto.

"Well, my dear sisters... what should we do with the man?" Hancock asked.

"We could kill him." Kukaku stated.

"Yes, if we just let him go, he might tell outsiders about our island." Taki stated.

"Then we don't let him go." Unohana replied.

"What do you mean, sister?" Mizuki asked.

"Maybe we could let him stay on the island." Unohana replied.

"That might work." Neliel replied.

"But what if he tries to escape?" Taki asked.

"Like, Hancock said we can always kill the man." Lightening stated.

"But it would be such a waste, the man is very handsome." Mei said.

"That's true, but we haven't seen a man in years. Maybe we can keep him for our little love puppet." Harribel stated.

"What do you think about this, Tsunade?" Aki asked.

"There's something about that boy... he has those whiskers on his cheeks." Tsunade stated.

"His whiskers remind me of a fox." Yuna replied.

"A fox, huh?" Ivy said.

"Wait, my sisters... I have an idea." Tsunade stated.

"What is the plan dear sister?" Yoruichi asked.

"What if we proof this young man to see if he is worthy of staying on the island by doing that..." Tsunade stated with a smile.

"Sister, do you mean..." Akasha said.

"Yes, that..." Tsunade said.

"My, my... sister... that is just prefect. It's a win for us no matter what." Ashelia replied.

"That sounds like a plan, dear sister." Mizuki said.

"Does anyone object to Tsunade-sama's idea?" Garnet asked her fellow sister.

The queens just smiled, and nodded.

"Then it's settled, dear sister." Garnet replied.

"Let's return with the news for our sisters." Tsunade said, as she and the other queens to state, Naruto's fate.

**XxxxX with Naruto and Kushina XxxxX **

Kushina stayed close to Naruto, and then the queens of the island returned to state Naruto's fate.

"Listen my sisters, we have decided the fate of the man." Tsunade stated.

"..."

"Sochi..." Kushina whispered, as she continued to sob.

"It's alright, Kaa-chan..." Naruto smiled, as he comfort his mother.

"The man shall live, but... he will have too retrieved the Ishi no Kibo (Stone of Wishes) if he somehow obtains it then he shall live. But if he doesn't... then he will be our slave for the rest of his life." Tsunade stated, as the women cheered.

"Set the man free, and into the forest. As for the redhead, take her into our hot-bathes and get her cleaned up." Hancock said.

"As you wish, my queens." Erza replied.

"Now on your feet man, it's time for you to do your duty." Korra said, as she and the other women got Naruto on his feet.

"Sochi!" Kushina shouted, as she was trying to be with her son.

"It's alright, Kaa-chan, I'll be okay. I'll found this rock then we can go home." Naruto replied with a smile.

"Okay..." Kushina said, as she was taking to the bathes to get clean.

"Wait, strip him." Taki commanded.

"As you wish, my queens." Erza replied.

The women torn off all of Naruto's clothes, till nothing, but his boxers were all that was left.

"You won't need this either." Maka said, as she took off Naruto's headband.

"Heh, look at you... nothing, but the boxers." Tenten said.

"..."

"Silence will only buy you death, man." Erza stated.

"Whatever, let's just get this over with." Naruto said.

"Hmm, this one his some balls talking to us like that." Lucy said, as she and the other women pushed Naruto towards the forest to his journey to find the stone.

Naruto was being dragged to the deepest part of the jungle of the island to found the stone.

"Chacha, Kirika, cut the man's ropes." Erza said.

"Yes, Erza-sama." Chacha and Kirika replied, as they cut Naruto's ropes.

"You should be grateful, man, that our queens are merciful. If we had decided your fate, we would have fed you to the Gyarados. Now get going." Erza said.

"I'll found your stupid rock and save Kaa-chan." Naruto stated.

"Worry about saving yourself first man. There are some man-eating Pokémon, Dragons, and other monsters in this part of the jungle. The last man who came here stole the stone, and ran in this into this part of the jungle... he didn't even last 10 minutes. He got torn apart, but sadly the stone was lost as well. So good luck finding the stone." Erza stated.

"I'll find it, in less than three hours. That's a promise." Naruto replied, as he ran into the jungle to find the stone.

**XxxxX with Kushina XxxxX**

Kushina sitting on her room with a whole table with food on it, but she didn't even had a bite of food. She didn't move from her bed, she didn't eat, she just sat there hoping that her son is okay. Kushina was being watched by, Mirajane, Hinata, Moka, Tayuya, Karin, Isane, and Apacci, as the girls stand by the doorway.

"You should eat something, Kushina-san." Moka asked.

"I'm not hungry..." Kushina replied.

"Then would you like something else?" Mirajane asked.

"No..." Kushina replied.

"Mira-san, why is she just sitting there?" Hinata asked.

"Well, Hinata-chan, it's because the man who the queens sent him to the dark side of the jungle to retrieved the Ishi no Kibo." Mirajane replied.

"Oh, I see..." Hinata said.

"Well, that sucks... he's probably dead now." Tayuya stated.

"Tayuya-san, you shouldn't say such things." Isane replied.

"Tayuya is right, no one can survive in that part of the jungle. He's just another dead man walking." Apacci stated, as she crossed her arms.

"You're wrong..." Kushina replied.

The girls turned to Kushina.

"Sochi will come back to me..." Kushina stated.

"How do you know that?" Karin asked.

"I know he will." Kushina said with a smile.

The girls stood there in silence, as they thought about what Kushina said.

"_Sochi... come back to me..." _Kushina thought, as she just sat on her bed.

**XxxxX with Naruto XxxxX **

As Naruto want into the jungle, it was dark, deep, and filled with very dangerous creatures, but that won't stop him from saving his mother. Naruto continued to walk into the jungle until he was pulled into his mindscape.

**XxxxX Naruto's mindscape XxxxX **

"**You seem to be having a bad day, huh, Naruto-kun?" **

"Yeah, Kurama-chan, it's just one thing after another." Naruto told his Biju.

The Kyuubi (Nine-Tails) known as Kurama to Naruto, is a woman who looks like she is in her thirties, with long dark-read hair with two long black bangs. Her fox ears were red, her skin was flawless, she had her nine tails, she wore nothing, she would always be naked showing her G-cupped breast, her big rear-end, and her eyes were blood-red, and she also shared Naruto's whisker marks.

"**It seems that you and your mom somehow washed up on an Amazon island. What are the odds?" **Kurama stated, as she rested her eyes.

"Amazons? What's that?" Naruto asked.

"**Amazons are a tribe of female warriors. Some Amazons go out in the world to find men to bring them back to their island, but it seems that the Amazons here really hate men. It makes me wonder why." **Kurama stated.

"Yeah, they do. Let's just found the stone and... Oh, crap they didn't tell me what the stupid thing looks like." Naruto stated, as he slapped his head.

"**Don't worry, Naruto-kun, I'll help you found the stone." **Kurama replied with a smile.

"Thanks, Kurama-chan, I owe you one." Naruto replied.

"**I'll let you know when I smell the stone." **Kurama stated.

"Alright, let's found that rock." Naruto said, as his mind returned to reality.

**XxxxX back with Naruto XxxxX **

It had been an hour since Naruto was thrown into the deep jungle to found the stone. Naruto continued to go deeper into the dark jungle. He looked high and low for this stone, but sadly he didn't find it. So Naruto decided to look for it on higher grounds. As he climbed the hills of the jungles, he felt a ray of sun light hitting his face. Naruto spotted something shinning in the face of a mountain.

"Kurama-chan is that..." Naruto asked his Biju.

"**Hai, Naruto-kun, I can smell it from here." **Kurama stated in Naruto's mind.

"Then, let's get it." Naruto said, as he ran towards the mountain.

Naruto climbed the mountain side, no matter what it takes, Naruto will save his mother. It took him about another hour for him to reach the top. Naruto finally reached the top of the mountain side, he saw some bones around the caves. Naruto didn't know what was in the caves, but something tells him, he won't be easy getting the stone. Naruto approached the cave slowly not to wake up whatever was in the caves. Then a stream of fire blasted from the caves, Naruto quickly dodged the attack. He then saw his attackers, they are orange dragon like creatures with large wings, with fire burning from the tip of their tails.

"What are they, dragons?" Naruto asked himself.

"**I'm afraid not, Naruto-kun. Those are Pokémon called "Charizards." **Kurama stated.

"Char-what?" Naruto asked.

Before Kurama could answer Naruto's question, a mighty roar came from the cave. The Charizards stepped back from Naruto, as they made a striate line on each side of the cave. Naruto's sweat dropped what was in the cave, that these other Charizards backed away for? In the darkness of the cave a pure of red eyes glowed in the dark, as Naruto made direct eye contact with the red eyes. Another Charizard appeared from the cave, but this one was much larger than the other Charizards. Its skin was as black as the darkest night, with a blue underside of its lower jaw to the tip of the tail. It had blue flames coming from the sides of its mouth and tip of its tail. Naruto looked at this Charizard with fear, but to save his mother he would do anything for that, even taking down this Hell-Charizard.

"I'm going to save, Kaa-chan, even if it kills me!" Naruto said.

Naruto spotted the stone inside the cave of the Charizards, it shined like the sun. Naruto got an idea, but he has to time it right. Naruto charged at the cave to quickly grab the stone and flee before things get worst. But the Hell-Charizard used its tail to strike Naruto down, Naruto quickly dodged the attack. The Hell-Charizard guarded the stone to make sure no human would take it from the Charizards. Naruto knew if the Hell-Charizard wanted to kill him, it would have done it in the first attack. It was time for Naruto's plan to be active.

"**Kage Bunshin no Jutsu! (Shadow-Clone Jutsu)" **

Naruto and his clones appeared from a large smoke cloud, they charged at the Hell-Charizard. The Hell-Charizard released a powerful blast of blue fire to destroy Naruto and his clones. A large smoke cloud appeared covering everything. The Hell-Charizard looked around to see where the real Naruto was, as the smoked cleared Naruto was behind the Hell-Charizard running to grab the stone. The Hell-Charizard used its fire blast attack again to get Naruto this time, but Naruto was a step ahead, as he used more "**Shadow-Clones" **block the Hell-Charizard's attack.

"_I got it!" _Naruto thought, as he grabbed the stone.

The Hell-Charizard and other Charizards turned to Naruto with the stone in his hands. For over 10 years the Charizards had protected the stone from the humans, but now Naruto has the stone. As Naruto gazed a pone the stone, the Hell-Charizard and the other Charizards bowed to Naruto, as flashed of light blinded the young Uzumaki for a moment.

"What was that?" Naruto asked.

"**I'm not so sure, Naruto-kun, but..." **Kurama replied, as she noticed that she was next to Naruto in the real world.

"Kurama-chan?! H-How do you get here?!" Naruto asked.

"**Hmm, I'm not so sure, Naruto-kun, but my chakra is still inside you. And yet my fasciculi appearance is here with you. Maybe it's the stone." **Kurama stated.

"Maybe... but we should... umm..." Naruto muttered, as he blushed.

"**Hmm? What is it, Naruto-kun?" **Kurama asked.

"You're naked, Kurama-chan." Naruto stated with a dark red blush.

"**Oh..." **Kurama replied, as looked at her body.

"Maybe there's a kimono in the cave." Naruto said, as he went into the Charizard's cave.

In the cave of the Charizards, Naruto looked at his surroundings to see nests with eggs in them. Naruto made sure not to take what belonged to the Charizards, as he went deeper inside the cave. At the end of the cave, he saw mountains of treasures, but Naruto didn't need gold, but something for Kurama to wear. Luckily, Naruto found a long violet kimono. Naruto took the kimono and left the cave. Outside the cave where, Kurama, the Hell-Charizard and the other Charizards stood there waiting for Naruto. Naruto then appeared from the cave with the kimono.

"Here, Kurama-chan, it should be about your size." Naruto said, as he handed the kimono to Kurama.

"**Oh, that was so sweet of you, Naruto-kun." **Kurama replied, as she got dressed.

The kimono was just the right size for the Fox-goddess.

"**A prefect fit, Naruto-kun." **Kurama stated with a wink, making Naruto blush.

"Let's go, Kurama-chan, Kaa-chan must be really worried about me." Naruto stated.

The Hell-Charizard approached Naruto then got on its hands to lower its back.

"Hmm?" Naruto said.

"**It seems that the Hell-Charizard wants to give us a ride back to the Amazon's village." **Kurama stated.

"Well, that's nice of him." Naruto said, as he and Kurama got on the Hell-Charizard's back.

The Hell-Charizard let out a mighty roar, as two other Charizards flew with the Hell-Charizard. Kurama held on tight to Naruto's waist. Naruto blush grew darker, as he felt Kurama's massive breasts on his back.

"**Wow, it's so amazing! I ever felt anything like this before! It feels like forever since I was in the human world!" **Kurama shouted with joy.

"Umm... Kurama-chan... You're talking about the ride, right?" Naruto asked with a darker blush, as his sweat drops.

"**Huh, Naruto-kun, I can't hear you?!" **Kurama replied, as she held Naruto tighter.

"Never mind..." Naruto replied.

Naruto and Kurama continued to ride the Hell-Charizard towards the Amazon village.

**XxxxX with the Queens XxxxX **

It had almost been two and a half hours since Naruto was sent to found the Ishi no Kibo.

"Hmm, sisters how long has it been since we sent that man to his death?" Hancock asked.

"About two and a half hours ago." Neliel replied.

"What if he died in the jungle, what do we tell the boy's mother?" Harribel asked.

"We just say he died." Taki said.

"Would it be strange if that boy made it back with the stone?" Yuna asked.

"That would be something." Ivy said.

"But we all know the truth, he died the moment that he stepped into that part of the jungle." Lightening stated.

"True, but what if he did retrieved the stone?" Mizuki asked.

"Then he's worthy to be..." Tsunade stated, till.

"My, queens!" Erza shouted, as she bowed to her queens.

"Yes, what is it, Erza-chan?" Ashelia asked.

"It's... it's...!" Erza said.

"Please speak more clearly, Erza-chan." Tsunade replied.

"It's the Hell-Charizard!" Erza shouted.

This made the queens of the island eye's widen. The sister queens turned to each other nodding their hands.

"Is the Hell-Charizard with any other Charizards?" Garnet asked.

"Yes, Garnet-sama, there are two other Charizards with it... what should we do my, queens?" Erza asked.

"Prepare our sisters for battle, we shall take the Hell-Charizard down once and for all!" Tsunade stated.

"Yes, my queens!" Erza replied.

Outside of the village, the women grabbed their weapons to fight the Hell-Charizard and the other Charizards too. The queens stood, as they watched the Hell-Charizard flying above them. Then the Hell-Charizard and the other two Charizards landed on the ground, making a large dust of clouds. The warrior Amazons stood next to their queens to protect them, as the saw the red eyes of the Hell-Charizard looking at them. Then the dust cleared, the Amazons saw Naruto and other woman on the Hell-Charizard's back.

"I'm back." Naruto stated with a smile.

"..."

"**It seems that they didn't aspect us to come back from our little journey." **Kurama stated.

"I can't believe this..." Tsunade said.

"So he's the only man to come back alive from the quest..." Hancock stated.

"Here is your stupid stone, too!" Naruto stated, as he showed the Amazons the Ishi no Kibo.

"Amazing..." Lightening said.

"It seems that we underestimated this boy..." Harribel replied.

"Sochi!" Kushina shouted with tears of joy.

"Kaa-chan!" Naruto said, as he and Kurama got off the Hell-Charizard's back.

Kushina ran towards Naruto tackled him to the ground, giving him multiple kisses. Kushina cried into Naruto's chest, as Naruto hugged her tight. Naruto always also do one thing and that is keeping his promises no matter what. Naruto then turned to the Amazons to show the stone. He threw it by the feet of the Amazons.

"There's your stupid rock! I told you I would make come by for my Kaa-chan." Naruto stated.

"**That's right, Naruto-kun, that's why you are better than any other man in this world." **Kurama stated.

"Umm... Sochi, who is that woman?" Kushina asked.

Naruto whispered in his mother's ear, making her eyes widen in surprised.

"The K-Kyuubi?!" Kushina shouted.

"**Hello, Kushina-chan." **Kurama replied with a smile.

"Ugh... hi..." Kushina replied.

"You, boy, what is your name?" Tsunade asked.

Naruto turned to the Amazons.

"I'm Naruto Uzumaki, and I'm going to be the..." Naruto stated, till.

He remembered that he and his mother left Konoha, so his dreams of being Hokage are no more. The Amazon wondered why he stuttered, he looked at his mother, as she smiled at him. Naruto smiled back.

"Naruto Uzumaki, we were wrong about you..." Tsunade replied, as she, her sister queens, and her sister Amazons bowed before Naruto.

"..."

"Naruto-kun, we have two choices for you and your two women." Tsunade stated.

"Okay..." Naruto replied.

"The first choice is that we can give you a boat first thing tomorrow, but if you do leave you must never tell anyone about this island." Tsunade stated.

"And what's the other choice?" Naruto asked.

"The other choice is... that you stay and become our King and husband." Tsunade stated.

"..."

"You are the only man to survive the dark jungle, you found our Ishi no Kibo, and you tamed the most powerful Pokémon on this island the Hell-Charizard. So you are worthy to be our King and husband. But the choice is yours and yours alone, so what will it be?" Tsunade asked.

"We'll..." Naruto stated, till.

"Stay." Kushina replied.

This surprised Naruto, as he turned to his mother.

"Kaa-chan, are you sure about this? I mean you wanted to get off this island." Naruto stated.

"Yes, that is true, but it's not like we have anywhere else to go. We have no home, no money, we have nothing. But... it seems like a nice place after all and we can have a new start life here. Besides, as long I am with you, I'm happy." Kushina stated with a motherly smile, as she hugged her son tightly.

Naruto looked at Kushina, then Kurama, and then turned back his attention to the Amazons. With what his mother said, a new dream was born within Naruto's heart.

"We'll stay, I have a new dream! My dream is be the greatest King, I will tame every dangerous beast! I will protect everyone! And not only will I be the greatest King, I will be a great man, a wonderful husband, but most of all... an amazing father. Give me 1 year, and I'll turn this island into the prefect paradise on this world!" Naruto stated, as he raised his fist in the air.

Tsunade stood on her feet and turned to her sister Amazons and spoke.

"My dear sisters, we have our King and husband!" Tsunade stated, as her Amazons sisters cheered.

**XxxxX Later XxxxX **

The Amazons threw a great feast for their new King/husband. Naruto was eating with his Kushina and Kurama on his right side, as Tsunade and her sister queens sat on his left side of their King. The other Amazons celebrated ate, played music, and danced. Naruto had some questions about the island and why they hated him, but that would ruin the moment. So he will save his questions for another day. Naruto really enjoyed his meal that he ate.

"Naruto-sama..." Erza muttered.

"Oh, umm... Erza was it? Is there something you need?" Naruto asked.

"We want to apologize the way we acted early, please forgive us." Erza stated, as she, her fellow Amazons sisters bowed to Naruto.

"Don't worry about it, I'm not the type to hold grudges. Please stand up and you and your sisters have a good time." Naruto replied with a smile.

"Truly, you are a great man, Naruto-sama." Erza said, as she bowed to Naruto again.

"Sochi, can I see you in our room, alone?" Kushina asked.

"Sure, Kaa-chan. Everyone continue to have fun. I'll be back soon." Naruto said, as he left with his mother to their sleeping chambers.

"_**Oh, Kushina-chan... you naughty girl..." **_Kurama thought with a blush, as she knew what was going to happen.

**XxxxX with Naruto and Kushina XxxxX **

In the chambers there was a large red and black bed that can fit over 50 people. It also had a large window viewing the moon and all of the side of the island and the sea. Kushina wrapped her arms around Naruto, he didn't see this coming. She pulled her son into a deep kiss. Naruto still a bit shocked, but he slowly welcomed it.

"Kaa-chan?" Naruto said.

"Sochi, I love you..." Kushina stated, as she kissed Naruto again.

"I love you, Kaa-chan, and I always will." Naruto replied with a smile.

"I love you more than that, honey..." Kushina said.

"..."

"Since you are already going to be the king of this island... I want you to be one of your queens and wives too. I want you and need you..." Kushina whispered in Naruto's ear.

"Kaa-chan, are you sure?" Naruto asked.

"Yes, baby, I want this night to be ours. What do you say, Sochi?" Kushina asked, as she grabbed Naruto's left hand to feel her right breast.

"Y'know this is, well... my first time being with a woman. I don't really know about women, Kaa-chan." Naruto stated with a dark blush.

"I'll teach you, baby... besides I want you to be with me first before anyone." Kushina said, as she lied Naruto down.

"I don't want to be like that bastard who hurt you. I love you too much to do that, Kaa-chan... I... I..." Naruto stated till he felt a pure of soft lips pressing on his own.

"Sochi, you are nothing like your father. You're caring, kind, and very handsome. Any girl would be lucky to have you and I mean that too, baby." Kushina said with a motherly smile.

"Oh, Kaa-chan..." Naruto said, as he buried himself between Kushina's breasts.

"And besides even with the other girls here on this island, none of them can love you like I can, Sochi." Kushina said with a motherly smile.

"Oh, Kaa-chan..." Naruto said, as he looked at his mother and let out a tear.

"If you want to have your way with them, then do it. I promise I won't be mad at you or hate you, Sochi. Like I said, I will prove that I'm the better mother and lover, Dattbane. (Y'know)" Kushina said, as she felt Naruto's cock getting hard through his boxers.

"Really, Kaa-chan, are you really sure?" Naruto asked.

"Of course, Sochi. But before you make love to them, make love to me first. It's our night... and I will be your first love." Kushina said, as she pulled Naruto into another kiss.

"Yes, Kaa-chan, I want you to be my first." Naruto replied, as he pulled his mother into a kiss.

With that said, Naruto pulled his mother into their new bed and a new start in life. Naruto, slowly undressed his mother/new-lover's clothes starting with her bra made of tiger-hide, letting Kushina's large perfect DD-breasts jiggle freely. Naruto played with Kushina's tits, making her moan with pleasure. And finally, he then took her thong off which was also made of tiger-hide. Kushina with her legs spread to her son, showing her hot pussy. Naruto smiled, and brought his mother closer to him, as his left hand was feeling her perfectly big round rear-end.

"Sochi..." Kushina moaned.

"Kaa-chan, you're like a goddess..." Naruto stated.

"Thank you, Sochi..." Kushina replied, as she got on top of Naruto.

She, pull Naruto into another hot deep wet kiss. Both Uzumakis used their tongues to wrestle each other exploring their mouths. Kushina won the tongue fight, she used her tongue to go deeper into Naruto's mouth, and he loved every moment of it. They both broke the kiss and backed their heads so, they can breath. Kushina was completely butt naked in his bed. Naruto really loved how his mother's body was prefect in every way.

"You look so beautiful naked, Kaa-chan." Naruto stated, as he praised her beauty.

"Now, it time for the next part." Kushina said, as she looked at Naruto's boxers.

Like a lioness pouncing on its pray, she attack Naruto pinning him down. Kushina and slowly removed her son's boxers, thus revealing his huge manhood. Kushina couldn't help, but blush to see how big her son is. The Uzumaki goddess drooled over Naruto's big manhood, if she had to guess it was about 12 inches long, fairly thick, but even a bit limp and covered in foreskin it was still big. Naruto couldn't help, but blush.

"Oh, my… how my baby has grown. You're so, big for your age, bigger than you're Tou-san. Mmm… I can't wait till you're a bit older, Sochi." Kushina said, while kissing and making out with Naruto, and jacking off getting him hard.

"Oh, God… Kaa-chan… that feels so good. Please keep doing it, Kaa-chan." Naruto moaned in pleasure.

Kushina stoke his large manhood slowly. She could barely get a grip on it. Naruto let out a few moans of pleasure and bliss, then kissing and sucking on the head lousing the foreskin. Kushina used her tongue, while massaging his balls and feeling his muscular body. This position went on for about 10 minutes, his skin finally pulled back revealing his big red mushroom head. Naruto, felt his balls tighten and the feeling of something that was about to come out.

"Oh, God… I think something's about to come out of me, Kaa-chan..." Naruto moaned.

Kushina stopped her actions so, Naruto wouldn't cum to quickly.

"No Sochi not yet, we can't let you cum so soon." Kushina said.

"Really, Kaa-chan...?" Naruto asked, as looked at his mother.

"I have something better for you, Sochi." Kushina said as pumping Naruto's semi hard manhood.

Kushina got on top of her son, rubbing her cunt against his big cock. Naruto moaned of the feeling of his mother's pussy.

"Are you ready Kaa-chan?" Naruto asked as his, manhood began to harden again against them.

"Let's do this, Sochi." Kushina said.

Naruto let out a few moans and groans. Kushina now started rub herself against Naruto's nice muscular body and his hard steel cock. He then grabbed, rubbed, and pinched her big plump round ass, giving her a good ass smacking. Kushina loved it how, Naruto played with her big ass. Kushina is really happy that she and her son are having their own time with each other. Naruto was happy too, even if it was with his own mother, but that didn't matter anymore. Naruto was about to be a real man soon, as he continued playing with her big round rear-end.

"Oh yes… Sochi, play with my ass some more…" Kushina moaned.

"Your, so naughty Kaa-chan I love it." Naruto said as, he give her one good hard final slap on the ass, Kushina letting out a gasp.

After their ass game play, Kushina adjusted herself to Naruto's 12 inched cock entering her wet cunt. She let out moans, groans, of pain and pleasure. Naruto's hard member enters his mother's womanhood, inch by inch. Kushina never had a dick this big her life before, her ex-husband Minato was just averaged size, but her son/new-lover was a different story. All of Naruto's 12 inches was, now inside of Kushina rested her hands on Naruto's chest, both mother and son stay motionless for about 5 minutes. Naruto used his own hands, to rub Kushina's bully so, she can get used to his size.

"Oh… oh, God… it's so big… Sochi." Kushina moaned, as she stayed still due to her son's massive cock deep inside her womb.

"Yes… Kaa-chan… your, pussy is damn." Naruto groaned in pleasure, as he felt his mother's pussy tightening around his cock.

Then Kushina came closer too Naruto, wrapping her arms around his neck staring eye to eye. Naruto then began his own fucking motion, wrapping his arms around Kushina's body. Then, both Naruto and Kushina shared a tender kiss. Then the two Uzumakis had another tongue battle, once again exploring each other mouths. But this time Naruto was the victor, and then he went deeper into her mouth, while he played with her ass again. She loved every moment of it. Naruto and Kushina broke the kiss to breath, she truly love every second, of this glorious fuck.

"Mmm, Sochi, you taste so good..." Kushina moaned.

"You taste really good yourself, Kaa-chan." Naruto replied.

"Ugh, I feel your cock hitting my womb, baby." Kushina moaned.

"Yeah, I feel it squeezing me, Kaa-chan." Naruto stated.

"I'm so happy that, you are having your first time with me, Sochi." Kushina said with a motherly smile, as she used her own movement to fuck her son.

"Me too, Kaa-chan..." Naruto replied, as he smiled at his mother.

Kushina then increased her speed, as Naruto let out moans of pleasure. She finally got used to his size, fucking him harder and faster. Then he used his hands to slide up Kushina's body to feel her tits, giving them a good squeeze. The two Uzumakis continued this position for the next 10 minutes. Kushina now with wanted more of her son's warm loving. Kushina then wrapped her arms around Naruto's neck bringing her son closer to her, as they have their mother and son.

"Oh, yes... Oh, baby! Sochi, that feels so damn good!" Kushina moaned.

"Fuck... Kaa-chan, your pussy is so tight. Oh, God... ugh!" Naruto groaned.

"I know, Sochi... oh, my! Oh, my God, your cock feels so fucking good baby!" Kushina moaned, as the dirty talking got Naruto and Kushina turn on.

"Kaa-chan, I want to fuck you every place of the house! Oh fuck I think I might lose it!" Naruto growled, as he thrusts even faster.

"I'm going to lose it too, Sochi!" Kushina said, as she uses her own movement to fuck her son with every thrust.

Naruto looked at his beautiful mother, she really had a nice body and his father was an idiot to divorce his "Kaa-chan." Kushina looked at her son, he was very handsome and any girl would be lucky to be with him. Kushina's orgasm went wild, she knew that she was about to reach her climax with her son. Naruto felt his mother's cunt tighten more and more, knowing that he would cum for the first time, at any time or moment.

"Oh, God! Oh, God! Sochi, I'm going to cum!" Kushina moaned.

"Me, too, Kaa-chan! Ugh, fuck your cunt is getting tighter and tighter! Where do you want my cum?!" Naruto growled.

"I want it inside me, Sochi! I belong to you and only you!" Kushina shouted with pleasure.

"Then I'll cum inside you then! Ugh, fuck!" Naruto growled, as he continued his hard thrusting.

"Fuck, I'm going to cum everywhere! My juices! My womb! Fuck!" Kushina screamed, as she held Naruto's hands, as she lost her mind from the hard fucking she was getting from her son/new-lover.

"Here it comes, Kaa-chan! Cumming! I'm cumming!" Naruto roared, as he lost his control of his speed, giving both mother and son mind-blowing orgasms, as they both reached their climax.

Naruto and Kushina both reached their climax, as he cummed deep inside her womb. Kushina, felt waves of Naruto's hot milk filling her, tight wet pussy. Naruto still amazed of his first orgasm, he felt like his dick was melting away from the pleasure of his manhood deep inside her womb. The next thing that was amazing was that Naruto was cumming for a full minute. After cumming for a full minute his loads died down. His dick slips out of Kushina's wet cunt, now his cock was soft and drained out. Naruto then gave his mom a tender kiss. Kushina collapsed on Naruto after the best sex she had in years.

"That was really amazing… Sochi…" Kushina moaned weakly.

"Yeah, it was… I did real great for your first time… don't you think, so, Kaa-chan?" Naruto asked.

"You sure did, stud. Are you ready for a round two?" Kushina asked.

"Round two, Kaa-chan?" Naruto asked.

"Of course, Sochi... I want this night to last long. Everything I am is yours... I belong to you, my body, my heart, and soul is yours, Naruto-koi." Kushina said in a lustful tone.

"Oh, Kaa-chan, I love you." Naruto said.

"I love you too, Naruto-koi." Kushina replied.

"Since we are still in the mood, did you like riding me, Kaa-chan?" Naruto asked.

"I love it, baby. I love it when I was riding on, you." Kushina replied.

"How, about I ride on you, Kaa-chan?" Naruto asked.

"I would, love that even more." Kushina stated.

Kushina rolled off on Naruto, she grabbed the nearest pillow, and she then got on her hands and knees. She wiggling her ass to Naruto and giving him a wink. Kushina, rested her head on the pillow, and then fleeted her ass in the air.

"Fuck me, like this. Fuck me like a dog, Sochi. Do whatever you want to me, baby." Kushina said, as she licked her lips.

Naruto went behind Kushina, and then he spread her butt cheeks, apart revealing her unused rosebud and her wet cunt. With out warning, Naruto used his tongue to lick her virgin asshole, Kushina let out a gasp in response. She turned her head to see Naruto licking her butt. She let out a few moans due to her son licking her anus. This was a bit strange to her. Kushina had never done anal before, in her entire life.

"Oh! N-Not that hole… ugh… not my butt-hole, Sochi." Kushina moaned.

"Don't, worry… I promise you'll, love it… Kushina-hime." Naruto said.

Kushina couldn't, help blush that, as her son called her by her name, she then nodded, allowing Naruto to lick her butt. Naruto tongued her butt deeper, to make sure his mother was nice and lube. Naruto licked Kushina's butt for about 5 minutes.

"Oh, Sochi, please don't tease me..." Kushina moan, as she waited for her son's massive cock.

"I'm sorry. I won't make you wait any longer." Naruto replied.

Kushina now nice and lube, Naruto leaned forward and rubbed his manhood against her ass.

"Ready, Kaa-chan?" Naruto asked.

"Yes, Sochi… take my ass… fuck me please." Kushina said, as she was ready for her son's big cock.

Naruto used the tip of his dick head, slowly entering Kushina's virgin anus. She bit her lower lip, she yipped in pain, and the feeling of anal was alien to her. Naruto was able to push his dick head into her, slowly continuing entering her anus inch by inch, Kushina couldn't help groaned. She wanted to scream, she wanted to stop, and she wanted to tell him that she was his mother. But instead she got the biggest mind-blowing orgasm of her life. Naruto was able to fit 9 inches of his cock inside of his mother's anal-tube. Kushina felt his thighs against her big round rear-end. Kushina moaned and groaned in pain and pleasure. Naruto was able to push himself in a little farther, till all of his 12 inched cock was filling her anal-walls. Kushina's eyes rolled back, her tongue hanged out her mouth, as her ass was being filled with her son's big cock. Naruto's cock was now completely inside of her ass. Once again, mother and son stated motionless.

"Ugh… Kaa-chan… you're ass is so tight." Naruto said.

"Oh, fuck… Sochi… I forgot how big you are… fuck…" Kushina moaned.

Naruto began a slow motion movement, making Kushina pat like if she was a bitch in heat. Naruto continued his slow motion for about 10 minutes, and then he increased his speed. Kushina felt her son's balls hit her cunt with every thrust, she starting to enjoy it very much. Naruto then used his hands to squeeze his mother's DD-cup breast. Kushina then used her ass to rub against his pelvis. Naruto thrust Kushina harder and faster, giving both Uzumakis mind-blowing orgasms. She then begged Naruto to fuck her ass harder.

"Oh, fuck! Sochi, fuck me! Fuck me hard! Fuck me hard, you sweet mother fucker!" Kushina yelled, as the dirty talking got Naruto even more turn on.

"Oh, fuck! Damn, Kaa-chan… agh! You're ass is so fucking tight! It feels so fucking good around my dick!" Naruto growled in pleasure.

"Yes, Naruto-chan! Yes! Fuck me! Fuck you're mommy! Fill my ass with that delicious fat cock of yours! Fuck me, you sweet mother fucker!" Kushina yelled, as her ass was getting fucked.

"Oh, fuck! I'm going to fuck your ass all night, Kaa-chan... Oh, shit!" Naruto growled.

As she promised the night belonged to the new King and one of his wives of the Amazon island. Naruto fucked his mother harder and faster, giving both Uzumakis mind-blowing orgasms. Kushina had never felt such pleasure in her life. She was really happy that she and her son will begin a new life here on this island. No more worries, no more suffering, and no more people who will hurt them. Naruto hold Kushina's hand, as he continued to fuck her ass. After 2 hours of non-stop ass fucking. Kushina felt her ass tighten, her pussy was trembling, and her orgasms went wild. She loved it. She loved that her son loves her, and that she loves him. Kushina ass got even tighter and tighter she knew she was about to cum again, as was Naruto.

"Oh, fuck! I'm going to cum! I'm going too fucking cum, Sochi! Make me cum! Make me cum, you mother fucker!" Kushina growled.

"Fuck! Kaa-chan, I'm cumming too! I'm going to cum inside that tight ass of yours! Fuck I'm cumming! Here it comes!" Naruto roared, as he was reaching his climax.

With one hard last thrust, Naruto released the biggest load of her life. Kushina came too, her pussy over flooded with her juices, as her ass tightens around her son big fat cock. Naruto's white ropes were spraying inside of Kushina's anal tube. Her breathing was heavy and hot, as her ass was getting filled up with her son's warm love milk.

"Fuck, baby… I feel it… I feel your warm milk inside me… fuck… fill me up… you sweet mother fucker… oh, shit… that cock… you sweet mother fucker… fuck…I love you, Naruto..." Kushina said weakly, as her ass was being filled with Naruto's warm milk.

After a full minute of cumming, Naruto loads die down. He pulled himself out of his mother's big round tight rear-end. Naruto then lied on his back after that amazing ass fucking. Kushina got on top of Naruto, she rested her head on his chest. Naruto wrapped his arms around her bringing her closer to him. She cuddled with her son, as they kissed once more. The night was now complete for both mother and son or rather the new King and his new queen.

"That was amazing, Naruto-koi." Kushina said.

"It was really amazing, Kushina-hime." Naruto replied.

"Y'know, Koi, I always wanted a lot of grandchildren." Kushina stated with a blush.

"Huh?" Naruto replied.

"Heh heh, we're going to have on big family, Koi." Kushina said.

"Heh, I guess we are going to have a really big family." Naruto replied.

"Goodnight, Sochi." Kushina said, as she fell asleep on Naruto's chest.

"Goodnight, Kaa-chan." Naruto said, as he kissed his mother on the forehand.

Little did Naruto and Kushina know some of the women were watching the love-making of their new King. The Amazons are really glad that their new King is a real man in everyway. They quietly sneaked away after the little show. Naruto and Kushina couldn't wait for the start of a new day.

**XxxxX the next day XxxxX **

Naruto got out of bed, as Kushina was still asleep. He decides not to wake her up. He grabbed his boxers and walk to see his new home. He saw the sun rising. It was a beautiful view indeed. He was also greeted by the Amazon girls/future-wives.

"Good morning, Naruto-sama." The Amazons greeted.

"Hey, girls." Naruto replied with a smile.

"Umm, Naruto-sama, here it's your headband." Maka said, as she handed the headband to Naruto.

Naruto looked at the headband for a moment. He then turned to a cliff and throws his headband as far away as he could.

"N-Naruto-sama?" Erza said.

"A King like myself doesn't need something like that anymore." Naruto stated.

"I see..." Erza replied.

"Hey, girls where do the queens sleeping chambers?" Naruto asked.

"The queens sleeping chambers are over there, Naruto-sama." Erza stated, as she pointed to the large sleeping tents.

"Thanks, I'll see you girls around." Naruto replied, as he waved bye to Erza and her fellow Amazons sisters.

Naruto left to go see the queens of the Amazons. His new life begins now.

**That's the end of that chapter for now. Thank you guys for reading "Naruto Make-Out Heroes: Amazon Island edition." I hope you guys enjoyed it. Like I said in the beginning of the chapter, I'm starting College again, so at least I could write another story before I do. Anyway, here are some lists of Animes, games, and more also what they wear. **

**First the list of what the Amazons wear in this Fanfic. **

**1. Tiger-hide Bra and throngs. **

**2. Leopard-hide bra and throngs. **

**3. Seashell bras and long-grass skirts. **

**4. Seashell bracelets no bras short-skirts. **

**5. Armor shoulder arms, braless and no underwear. **

**6. Special slick threads, clothes, sashes, and some maid-warrior armor. **

**Okay, now the list of Animes, games, and others: **

**1. Naruto**

**2. Bleach **

**3. One-piece**

**4. Soul-eater **

**5. Final-Fantasy series **

**6. Pokemon **

**7. Fairy-Tale **

**8. Legend of Korra **

**9. Maken Ki **

**10. Eiken **

**11. Soul-Calibur **

**12. Yu-gi-oh series**

**13. Rosario-vampire **

**14. The world's mightiest disciple, Kenichi **

**15. Gravion **

**16. Dragonaut **

**17. Girls Bravo **

**18. Godannar **

**19. High school of the dead**

**20. High school DxD **

**21. Samurai-Warriors series **

**22. Dynasty-Warriors series **

**23. Kingdom-Hearts series **

**Well, that's all the things I'm using in this Fanfic. I'll explain the some things in the next chapter, but for now this is what I got for now. Now here are some new stories coming later: **

**Naruto Make-Out Heroes: Fox-king-jm's Futa edition: Naruto x Kushina x Naruko x more Anime crossovers. **

**Charmander's mating season advances: Charmander/mating or breeding aka Pokémon lemons. **

**Shingeki no Futa aka Attack on Futa: Eren x Futa women**

**Attack on the Worlds: Naruto x Attack on Titan x more crossovers. **

**Fox of War: Origins: Naruto x God-of-War x more crossovers. **

**Wind and Air: Naruto x Korra x Kushina x Hinata x Fem-Kurama another short Lemon.**

**The bonds between the Sun and the Bird of Paradise: Sengoku Basara ****short Lemon story****, Ieyasu x Magoichi (Sayaka). **

**Those are all the new stories coming later. If there is a girl or Anime in this Fanfic or you want in Naruto's harem, just ask (Not Sakura). I'm also still working on my other stories, so please be patient, thank you. And wish me luck back in college. So that's it for now. Please review, sorry for any errors, send me a message, or send a message for the ps3 I.D., Fox_king_jm, Like I always say, I will update as soon as possible. Until next time, see ya. **


End file.
